The present invention relates to a tape loading apparatus for a video tape recorder (hereinafter called the VTR).
In general, there are two types of recording/reproducing heads for a VTR according to its loading method, i.e. fixed and rotating types.
A tape advancing system provided with the fixed head has a simple construction for abutting directly the head to the tape in the cassette, while the system equipped with a rotating head has a complex construction due to a loading system for drawing out the tape from the cassette and abutting it to a head drum.
One example of a tape loading apparatus of rotating head type is generally known as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 two guide means G and G' installed on the pole bases PB and PB' are respectively engaged with the guide grooves S and S' formed at the respective sides of a head drum HD. The pole bases PB and PB' are connected to the ends of the corresponding loading arms LA and LA' through the links L and L', while the loading arms LA and LA' are respectively secured to the loading gears LG and LG' which engaged with each other to rotate together. The loading apparatus further comprises a driving motor M, a worm W, a worm gear WG, a cam gear CG, and a sector gear arm GA to drive the loading gears LG and LG'.
Moreover, some other prior arts have been known, but most of them are directed to modify the transmitting mechanism between the loading gears LG, LG' and the driving motor M.
The above mentioned loading apparatus have some drawbacks due to the complex structure of its transmitting mechanism and resultant necessity of many parts. That is, problems of the high power loss and production cost, occurrence of malfunction etc, are caused by accumulated tolerances and poor productivity.